


Тихий вечер

by WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Xenobiology, and alien erogenous zones, bottom wolffe, jedi behaving badly, large liberties taken in regards to alien dick, um
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Генерал Пло Кун и коммандер Вольф проводят вместе вечер.





	Тихий вечер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quiet Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941227) by [Ylevihs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs). 



У Ордена Джедаев, как было прекрасно известно Вольфу, на _это_ были свои взгляды. И уж точно не ему было их менять. Но генерал Пло оказался на ощупь таким… горячим, куда горячее, чем Вольф ожидал. Не то чтобы у него была причина думать, что ему будет холодно. Все в этом существе излучало только сострадание, серьезность, теплоту. Возможно, он хотел, чтобы кел-дор был холоден, потому что так было бы легче отступить, убедить себя не скользить ладонями по твердым бокам, плечам… Чужое тело казалось на удивление знакомым, несмотря на исходивший от него жар. Конечно, между ними были различия – да еще какие! – но они не вызывали смущения, по крайней мере, сейчас. На мгновение ему захотелось, чтобы Пло Кун снял дыхательную маску. Но он тут же прогнал эту мысль: бессмысленно желать невозможного. Но эта мимолетная, эгоистичная фантазия напомнила ему, что еще два часа назад лечь с генералом тоже казалось невозможным.

Со своей стороны Пло Кун, казалось, наслаждался тем, как руки Вольфа исследовали его тело. Его дыхание сбилось только раз, когда коммандер опустился к нему на колени - и тут же снова выровнялось. Будь у Вольфа силы задуматься, что это значит, он бы, наверное, испытал ревность. Джедай скользнул пальцами по сторонам его тела, оглаживая по всей длине, и, когда руки сомкнулись вокруг его бедер, крепче прижимая к себе, Вольф с трудом подавил хриплый вздох. Генерал словно пребывал в обычном для него состоянии полнейшего покоя, с видимым удовольствием неторопливо ощупывая человека своими сильными ладонями – в то время как Вольф чувствовал, что готов вспыхнуть в любую секунду. Он глубоко, жадно вдохнул – и почувствовал, как кел-дор под ним подался навстречу.

Вольф восхищался им. Уважал его. Было что-то ужасно неправильное в том, чтобы желать его, особенно зная все то, что знал Вольф. Пло Кун был джедаем – уже одного это было достаточно. Он был полон сочувствия и уважения к любому, кто был под его началом – и у Вольфа не было причины считать, что он чем-то отличается от остальных, что генерал считает его кем-то особенным. Ведь, чтобы там ни утверждал Пло Кун, Вольф был всего лишь клоном. А разве простой клон заслуживал внимания такого потрясающего существа?

В любом случае – хотеть его было неправильно. И более чем неправильно было желать, чтобы ему ответили взаимностью.

Пальцы, скользившие по его животу, были в равной степени мягкими и настойчивыми. Они словно старались проследить каждую линию на его теле, обвести контур каждой мышцы. В ответ Вольф попытался сделать то же самое, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы вышло не хуже. И вот, когда его руки спустились и стали гладить живот кел-дора прямо в центре - плоть там казалась мягче, и поверхность кожи на ощупь была другой – он почувствовал, как _что-то_ изменилось. Коммандер Вольф кое-что смыслил в ксенобиологии, и все же был пойман врасплох, почувствовав, как что-то упругое и влажное уперлось в его бедро там, где только что была сухая и твердая поверхность чужого тела. Ладони, блуждавшие у него по груди, дрогнули. Желая проверить свою догадку, он чуть сильнее надавил пальцами туда, где у человека был бы пупок – и почувствовал, как влажность и давление под ним увеличились.

– Здесь? – спросил он, и слово повисло в воздухе между ними. Говорить сейчас казалось почти кощунственным, но Вольф чувствовал, что обязан спросить.

– Да, – кивнул Пло Кун, и от того, как у джедая перехватило дыхание, когда он произносил это короткое слово, у Вульфа по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Секунду поколебавшись, он изменил позицию – и устроился сверху, прочно прижавшись к этой выпуклости... нет, _выпуклостям_. Вольф невольно опустил взгляд. Было, наверно, верхом бестактности так откровенно рассматривать то, что происходило у них между ногами, но Пло был последним существом в Галактике, кого это могло бы обидеть. Там обнаружились гибкие отростки, блестевшие от прозрачной жидкости, чуть более темные, чем окружающая кожа. Было их три. Толщиной в два человеческих пальца у основания, они утончались к концам. Длинные – не слишком, но все же достаточно, чтобы коммандер испытал легкое замешательство.

В тот же момент он понял, что и Пло Кун с не меньшим вниманием изучает его тело, и подавить желание прикрыть свою наготу от чужого взгляда внезапно стоило невероятных усилий. Закралось непрошенное сомнение – что если кел-дор сравнивает его анатомию не только со своей?

Пытаясь прогнать эту мысль, а еще в тайной надежде отвлечь от себя внимание джедая, Вольф сильнее потер костяшками пальцев по животу Пло. И почувствовал, как отростки дрогнули и, извиваюсь, заскользили по его телу. О-о. Определенно, ощущение не было неприятным. Один из них скользнул прямо под мошонку, два других мокро скрутились в ложбинке между ягодиц. Вольф понял – наверно, мгновением позже, чем следовало бы, – что одна из рук Пло начала танцевать над его собственным животом. Кончики пальцев прижались и слегка надавили прямо под пупком. Кажется, из всех новых вещей, с которыми генерал-джедай Пло Кун имел дело, озадачило его вовсе не то, чего можно было ожидать.

– _Не_ здесь? – интонации Пло были сдержаны, как и всегда, но его руки остановились, и Вульф почти физически ощутил его смущение. Да. Конечно, его должно удивить, что чужое тело реагирует не так, как его собственное, точно так же, как реакция кел-дора удивила Вольфа.

Коммандер почувствовал, как его щеки запылали. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло, и собственный голос показался ему мучительно громким:

– Просто... – Он запнулся, борясь с желанием умереть от смущения. – Н-немного ниже, – с трудом выдавил он. Нерешительность джедая тут же испарилась, его пальцы спустились и надавили на плоть у основания члена Вольфа. А затем двинулись дальше. С губ Вольфа сорвался глухой вздох, и одновременно раздался голос Пло:

– Вот так, да? – скажи так кто другой, это прозвучало бы издевкой, но в голосе джедая было лишь искреннее, неподдельное любопытство. Его ладонь обхватила член Вольфа, заскользила – и коммандер тихо застонал. Не совсем сознавая, что делает, он подался бедрами вперед, навстречу прикосновению ласкающих его пальцев. Рука джедая на секунду замерла, но потом он, видимо, пришел к выводу, что избрал правильную тактику, и ладонь продолжила свои движения, заставляя член партнера твердеть. Коммандер запоздало понял, что, увлекшись, перестал гладить Пло и тут же вернул руку, разминая центр его живота. Щупальца внизу извивались и подергивались, тычась в тело Вольфа словно без всякой цели. Он не мог не почувствовать, что они становятся суше и холоднее.

Вряд ли это было хорошо. Его скромные познания в ксенобиологии напомнили о себе: кислород токсичен для кел-доров, непригоден для дыхания и может вызвать слепоту. А вдруг то, что они делают, небезопасно для Пло? Должно быть, что-то выдало его тревогу: изменившееся выражение лица или, может, резко сведенные плечи.

– Я в порядке, – внезапно сказал джедай. Его свободная рука скользнула по плечу Вольфа ласковым, утешающим жестом. – Но я действительно ценю твое беспокойство, – прибавил он, словно угадав мысли Вольфа, и от его мягкого, внимательного тона в груди у клона потеплело.

– Точно? – с тревогой переспросил Вольф. От одной мысли, что их развлечение может хоть чем-то навредить другому существу, у него свело желудок. Гибкие отростки внизу сворачивались, прижимаясь к его коже, определенно еще более холодные, чем мгновение назад, и это – для человеческого ли тела, для инопланетного ли – явно не было правильно. Он подождал ответа и увидел, как джедай нахмурился, а затем его лоб разгладился снова. Не похоже, чтобы он лгал, мелькнуло у коммандера в голове. Да, так и есть. Пло всегда говорит, что думает, даже если – увлекла его дальше мысль – даже если речь идет о жизни пары дешевых клонов. И он действительно считает, что... Вольф отогнал поток навязчивых воспоминаний, качнулся на бедрах кел-дора, крепче прижимаясь к извивающимся щупальцам. Те дрогнули и сжались под его весом.

– Да, – тихо выдохнул Пло. Вульф понял, что это означало: гладкие отростки стали касаться его с большей настойчивостью, словно искали укрытия в тепле его тела. Ощущение было новым, крайне необычным и – совершенно восхитительным. Их влажное, гибкое тепло было таким, словно коммандера ласкало несколько языков, вылизывая нежные внутренние поверхности бедер. Из горла Вольфа вырвался хрип, покуда он боролся с желанием немедленно опуститься на них всей тяжестью. Он отнял одну руку от тела Пло и, пытаясь одновременно избежать взгляда кел-дора и сделать вид, что вовсе к этому не стремится, облизал пальцы.

Пло под ним приподнялся, желая быть ближе, но Вольф остановил его, надавив на то самое место внизу живота. Отростки внизу яростно дрогнули и заизвивались в ответ, и кел-дор глухо простонал от удовольствия, совершенно не пытаясь отстранится. Осторожно, стараясь не думать о том, что взгляд Пло прикован к нему, Вольф скользнул мокрым пальцем в себя. Щупальца, казалось, затихли, пока он растягивал тугое кольцо мышц. Словно вспомнив, где он оставил руку, Пло сжал пальцы на его члене и медленно задвигался по всей длине ствола.

– О-о... – Вольф закрыл глаза, не в силах противится нахлынувшим ощущениям и надеясь, что джедай правильно истолкует его стон. Толкнулся пальцем глубже и, выждав секунду, присоединил второй. Дыхание участилось, он чуть приподнялся и начал слегка подаваться назад, навстречу собственным пальцам, одновременно изо всех сил пытаясь не слишком отстраниться от ласкавшей его ладони, скользившей влажно и уверенно.

Какая-то часть его виновато сообразила, что он снова перестал массировать Пло, просто упираясь в него ладонью, хотя джедаю, кажется, это не доставляло неудобства. Вольф слегка изменил позу, перенеся вес. Ему чудилось, что, если прислушаться, можно уловить исходящий от кел-дора глухой низкий звук, похожий на мурлыканье. Словно все еще в поисках тепла, один из отростков настойчиво скользнул по его сжатым пальцам.

Все еще сомневаясь, следует ли ускорить события, Вольф продолжал двигаться – так медленно и размеренно, как мог. Он открыл глаза. Да. Пло наблюдал за ним, ловя каждое движение. Коммандер дал пальцам выскользнуть из своего тела и тихонько коснулся ими свернувшегося под ним отростка. Джедай мгновенно сообразил, что требуется: свободная рука опустилась и обхватила одну из ягодиц клона, сжав и приподняв.

Чем бы ни была жидкость, покрывавшая нижние отростки, проникновение оказалось на удивление легким. Пло издал глухой звук, низкий и ласковый, и щупальце внутри Вольфа синхронно содрогнулось, счастливо свернувшись в новообретенном тепле.

Вольф был прав, сравнив их с языками: то, что двигалось у него внутри, было сильным и упругим и в то же время неправдоподобно гибким. Но длиной оно явно превосходило любой язык. Из груди джедая снова вырвалось неясное ворчание, и Вольф почувствовал, как мышцы его живота напряглись. Он попытался расслабиться, насколько мог, и снова щупальцу почти не понадобилось усилий, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь. Вольф громко выдохнул – второй отросток пробрался глубже, чем первый, но все болезненные ощущения смыло волной неконтролируемого удовольствия, когда он изнутри коснулся простаты. Третий отросток, все еще относительно холодный и твердый, извиваясь, надавил на промежность сильнее, чем Вульф ожидал – и он закусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Потрясающе. Более, чем потрясающе. Нервы в теле напряглись до предела, пытаясь справиться с охватившим их потоком новых, невероятных ощущений.

Коммандер скосил взгляд и увидел, что кел-дор под ним выглядит все так же невозмутимо и отстраненно, разве только его дыхание слегка участилось. Вольф не мог понять, что это значит; ему было невыносимо думать, что, возможно, удовольствие получает лишь он один. Пло ослабил хватку пальцев, и последний мускулистый отросток присоединился к остальным. Вольф почувствовал, как тело под ним замерло, остановившись, давая человеку привыкнуть к растяжению и к новой, совершенной, ужасающей полноте внутри.

Кровь застучала в ушах. Рука Пло, обхватившая его бедро, потянула его вверх, словно желая, чтобы он приподнялся, а затем снова вниз. Вольф послушно последовал этому предлагаемому движению, и лишь с силой выдохнул, когда кел-дор на полпути резко подался ему навстречу. Упругие щупальца внутри него извивались и сокращались, словно сами по себе, давя на простату – и это было слишком сильно, слишком внезапно.

– А! Блядь, генерал! – простонал Вольф и, не дожидаясь ответа, начал двигаться на его бедрах. Одна рука Пло поддерживала его сзади, стараясь не не оцарапать кожу длинными когтями, другая снова сжала его член и задвигалась по нему, неспешно и сосредоточенно, и Вольф видел, что взгляд, скрытый бесстрастной маской, прикован к его лицу, на котором сейчас, наверное, читалось одно откровенное наслаждение. «Ох», – бесполезно выдохнул он. Он чувствовал себя открытым, и слишком тесным, тело горело, его сотрясала дрожь, и... и это было невероятно. Больше всего на свете он хотел бы сейчас увидеть лицо Пло, понять, что кел-дор наслаждается происходящим не меньше, чем он. Вольф надеялся, что это так. Никогда еще он так отчаянно не жаждал одобрения другого существа, как сейчас. 

Его тело содрогалось от толчков, но он не мог удержаться, опускаясь вновь и вновь. А потом Пло крепче стиснул пальцы у него на бедре и начал отвечать, подаваясь ему навстречу, входя в него сильными, мощными движениями. Перед глазами у Вольфа поплыло. С каждым толчком щупальца внутри его тела извивались так яростно и отчаянно, словно решили разорвать его изнутри. Он впился зубами в губу, чтобы не кричать, и шумно выдохнул через нос.

– Все хорошо, коммандер? – голос Пло был по-прежнему ровным и спокойным, словно это не он сводил Вольфа с ума каждым новым рывком. Видимо, кел-дор хотел знать, не слишком ли это тяжело для человека. Вольф понимал, что должен как-то ответить, дать понять, что он в порядке, но был слишком переполнен сводящими с ума ощущениями, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. Твердая, но осторожная рука сжимала его член, а гибкие мускулы сокращались, извивались и толкались внутри. Удовольствие туманило разум, но Вольф нашел силы кивнуть и блаженно, одобрительно простонать – что угодно, только бы Пло не останавливался.

Джедай не остановился, но толчки стали плавнее, и пальцы на члене Вольфа замедлили движение; лишь гибкие щупальца внутри продолжали беспорядочно сокращаться, вырывая из горла Вольфа жалобные, отчаянные всхлипы. Рука кел-дора коснулась Вольфа, гладя его грудь, плечи, шею; ладонь прижалась к лицу, ласково обхватив щеку. В то же время другая рука твердо обнимала его бедра, крепко прижимая к чужому телу, двигавшемуся под ним, теперь – так отчаянно медленно, так ужасно неглубоко. Каждый раз, когда Пло подавался назад, трио щупалец тоже слегка втягивалось, сжималось вместе, а с каждым новым рывком заново раскрывалось, извиваясь, сокращаясь и толкаясь изо всех сил, влажно и тяжело давя на простату. Удовольствие электрической дугой взметнулось вверх и вниз по позвоночнику и запульсировало внутри тугой огненной спиралью.

– Пло, – выдохнул Вольф. Он повернул голову, слегка, ровно настолько, чтобы поймать ртом большой палец кел-дора. Он обвел его кончиком языка и почувствовал, как снаружи три остальных пальца крепче прижались к его щеке. Пло издал горлом неясный звук. Вольф, как мог, гладил и разминал его живот, надеясь, что джедай хоть частично чувствует то же, что и он сам. Его попытки были встречены молчанием, но Вольф постарался не придавать этому значения. И в какой-то момент два тела стали двигаться синхронно, поднимаясь и опускаясь в едином ритме. И это было настолько близким, личным, таким обжигающе-интимным, что Вольф почувствовал, что ему хочется закрыть глаза и целиком отдаться переполнявшему его удовольствию. – Пло, – повторил он, когда джедай высвободил свой палец у него изо рта и его ладонь, скользнув вбок, нежно прижалась к его щеке. – Б-быстрее!

Дважды просить ему не пришлось. Пло стиснул его бедра обеими руками, и глаза Вольфа затуманились, когда тот стал входить сильно и резко. В тщетной попытке обрести равновесие он оперся рукой о живот кел-дора – и Пло громко застонал. Вольф почувствовал, как мышцы нижней половины тела остро скрутило – о-ох, он был так близко! Бедра Вольфа содрогались, тела врезались друг в друга, влажно ударяясь при каждом толчке. Внезапно джедай замер, руки его сжались, не давая Вольфу шевельнуться, и тот, сам на полпути к тому, чтобы кончить, отчаянно вскрикнул – и почувствовал, как глубоко внутри разливается жидкое тепло; и, бесшумно выдохнув, Пло откинул голову на подушки.

Вольф перехватил ладонью собственный член и лихорадочно задвигал рукой. Щупальца внутри снова резко сжались, мешая сосредоточится, пальцы дрожали, слепо шаря по стволу. Вольф откинул голову, стиснул зубы, чтобы не стонать, но вместо этого из груди вырвался дрожащий всхлип, его согнуло дугой, бедра судорожно вжались в ладонь. Он пролился на костяшки своих пальцев и почти что на живот Пло; но у него еще хватило духу, чтобы постараться поймать ладонью как можно больше жидкости.

Когда наслаждение схлынуло, Вольф медленно осознал, что пальцы Пло ласково касаются его тела, нежно сбегая по его рукам, его плечам, его бокам, поддерживая и ободряя. Ох, неужели его трясло так сильно? Мускулистые руки притягивали его все ближе, пока наконец Вольф не позволил себе прижаться вплотную к чужой груди. Щупальца выскользнули из его тела бесформенной, подергивающейся массой; Вольф не осмелился посмотреть, но почувствовал движение внизу живота кел-дора – мышцы сокращались, втягивая обратно внутрь гибкие придатки.

Он отер ладонь о простынь, усмехнувшись, чтобы скрыть неловкость момента. Его улыбка исчезла, когда крепкие руки сомкнулись у него за спиной и он каждой пядью почувствовал прикосновение этих странных, твердых, мозолистых пальцев. _Крифф, это же генерал._ Какая-то темная и непрошенная мысль зашевелилось в глубине сознания.

– Я извиняюсь, что... – Вольф замолк, переводя дыхание, и тут же пожалел, что вообще заговорил. Но что-то внутри подталкивало продолжить. В конце концов, он едва мог дышать, вымотанный эмоционально и физически пережитой бурей ощущений – а Пло, казалось, был разве что слегка взволнован. – В смысле, простите, что я... – Он снова запнулся и закончил с трудом: – ...был не на высоте.

Тишина, повисшая между ними, продлилась дольше, чем он ожидал. А потом генерал Пло поднял руку – и Вольф догадался, что тот использовал Силу, чтобы натянуть на них одеяло. Вольф замолчал, не в силах заставить себя взглянуть джедаю в лицо. Впрочем, от этого вряд ли что-то бы изменилось.

– В таком случае, это мне стоит извинится, – произнес джедай наконец. Вольф вздрогнул от неожиданности, но его удержало кольцо обнимающих рук. – Менее всего мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты подумал, будто для меня этот вечер не был... – Пло замолчал, и Вольф почувствовал, как теплые пальцы прочертили линию вдоль его позвоночника, - ...чем-то совершенно исключительным, – закончил Пло почти беззвучно, слова прозвучали мягко и искренне. Вольф резко откашлялся.

– Я просто имел в виду, – вот дерьмо, где его храбрость? – что мог бы получше стараться, вот и все. – Его лицо пылало, и Вольф умолк – а что еще он мог сказать? Если уж джедай пренебрег Кодексом ради какого-то случайного клона, существа, даже не принадлежащего к его расе, то, по крайней мере, это должно было того стоить. А он и здесь облажался. Пло Кун на этот раз не ответил, только его пальцы продолжили тихонько чертить линии на спине Вольфа. И понемногу ровное дыхание лежащего рядом, равномерное движение вздымающейся и опускающейся груди, тепло укрывающего его одеяла и легкие, приятные поглаживания пальцев по спине заставили Вольфа расслабиться.

– Что удивительно, коммандер, – голос джедая звучал ровно и мягко, – я ведь и в самом деле считал, что этот вечер будет много значить для нас обоих. – И снова это не было шуткой. Пло действительно так думал. Вольф не удержался от усмешки и тут же возненавидел себя за это.

– С чего бы он много значил для _вас_ , генерал? – вырвалось у Вольфа с горечью, словно он вложил в эти слова все то, что не мог назвать вслух. – Я всего лишь клон. И в следующий раз вы можете снова выбрать любого, кого захотите. Во мне нет ничего особенного.

Коммандер ощутил резкий вдох, а затем медленный, размеренный выдох. Когда Пло заговорил, его голос, тише шепота, резанул Вульфа прямо по сердцу.

– Пожалуйста, не говори так. – В словах Пло послышалась столь искренняя боль, что Вольф тут же раскаялся в сказанном. Руки, обвивавшие его, крепче прижали человека, и он обнаружил, что тоже обнял кел-дора в ответ, раньше, чем осознал, что делает. – Ты очень много значишь для меня, коммандер. – Ладони Пло ослабили хватку. – И что бы ты ни думал, тебя мне никто не заменит. – Последние слова прозвучали так, словно джедай говорил сам с собой, случайно сказав вслух что-то, не предназначенное для чужих ушей. Он пошевелился, меняя позу, и Вольф нехотя дал себя подвинуть. Пло обнял его сзади, обвив рукой так, что ладонь легла Вольфу как раз над сердцем. От нее шел поток тепла, и у Вольфа защемило в груди. Он поднял руку, чтобы перехватить чужие пальцы, и сжал ладонь Пло своей. За его спиной в груди кел-дора родился тихий, рокочущий звук, и вибрация, расходившаяся от тела Пло по спине Вольфа, заставила его веки потяжелеть. Что-то – он не мог сказать, была то Сила или нет – наполнило его теплом, и в тот момент, лежа в объятьях Пло Куна, Вольф почувствовал себя защищенным, и нужным, и более того – желанным. 

– Я думаю, что буду долго помнить этот вечер, генерал, – сказал он совсем тихо, как делают люди, когда на самом деле не хотят, чтобы их слышали. Рука, лежавшая на его груди, крепче прижала его.

– Хорошо, – просто ответил Пло Кун. – Я рад это слышать.


End file.
